


His First Taste of Magic

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 24 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://fodirteg.livejournal.com/profile">fodirteg</a>'s prompt of <i>Albus: first lemon drop</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	His First Taste of Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fodirteg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fodirteg).



> Written on 24 May 2006 in response to [fodirteg](http://fodirteg.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Albus: first lemon drop_.

The man in the baize apron had a kindly face, certainly nothing like his father's, and Albie thought that the gentleman might give him one of the gleaming yellow candies. 

When he tried to ask for one, however, his nanny admonished, "No! Your Mum hates you eating sugar—you know that!"

Albie bit back tears. _Mum hates it when I cry, as well_.

It was like magic when, upon achieving his bedroom later that afternoon, Albie found an entire sack of Lemon Sherberts in the pocket of his robes.

Wisely, the little boy never told anyone about Mr. Honeydukes' kindness.


End file.
